Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 March 2016
11:24 tfw you make coffee but it tastes horrible. 11:24 coffee, how could you let me down 11:24 i love coffee 11:26 Huh 11:26 HOW 11:26 hoW 11:26 HOW CAN COFFEE TASTE BAD 11:26 I DONT KNOW 11:26 YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTING THAT WAS 11:26 wait 11:26 what kind was that 11:27 one sec 11:27 inb4 Godot Blend #107 11:27 all it says is "Instant Coffee" 11:27 although 11:27 its probably because it is 11:27 oh god 11:27 Instant Coffeee 11:27 instant coffee 11:27 brb 11:28 back 11:28 but yeah 11:29 that tasted 11:29 like shit 11:29 Well, yeah 11:29 You gotta make it yourself 11:29 Why the fuck instant coffee 11:29 When you can coffee yourself. 11:29 because thats what my mom bought 11:30 But 11:30 Coffee beans 11:30 COFFEEE BEANS 11:30 we dont have coffee beans ;-;; 11:30 but 11:30 but 11:30 THAT'S NOT COFFEE 11:30 THAT'S LIKE HEATING LIQUID IN A MICROWAVE 11:30 Have you tried to heat liquid in a microwave? 11:30 ye 11:30 It's like cold and hot at the same time 11:31 same with ice 11:32 Ye 11:32 Not to mention 11:32 I hate ice in hot drinks 11:32 e w 11:32 The amount of radiation would probably 11:32 ITS LIKE 11:33 HOT AND COLD 11:33 AND NOT 11:33 AND IN THE MIDDLE 11:33 But Sno 11:33 an d e w 11:33 H uh 11:33 What about Ice Coffee ;-; 11:33 Ice Coffee's good for when you're in a hot day 11:33 Ice coffee is cold. 11:33 I mean like 11:33 when you get something hot 11:33 and put ice in it while its hot 11:33 Oh, ye 11:33 I do that just for hearing the ice shattern 11:33 *Shatter 11:34 just bite ice m8 11:34 ice tastes good 11:34 you know what is disgusting 11:34 water 11:34 e w 11:35 Unless it's frozen 11:35 Cus then it's ice c: 11:35 yeee 11:35 and snow 11:35 no 11:35 not Snow 11:35 And yes 11:35 brb 11:35 That was capitalized (Kappa) 11:36 back 11:38 Komaeda no. 11:38 * Rebun123 throws bagels 11:38 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 11:40 yes 11:41 no 11:41 >:C 11:42 yes c: 11:35 brb 11:35 That was capitalized (Kappa) 11:36 back 11:38 Komaeda no. 11:38 * Rebun123 throws bagels 11:38 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 11:40 yes 11:41 no 11:41 >:C 11:42 yes c: 12:35 Aight, i'll be back after i let my laptop charge. 12:35 See ya 12:56 * Jillips Entertainment attempts to throw Sera into a PM, but it's probably kill 12:56 bn m,./ 12:56 I didn't get a PM 12:56 12:57 Fuck. 01:05 long dick stylr 01:05 Sup, Josh. 01:05 ay 01:20 * Jillips Entertainment hugs Jaz 01:21 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade hugs back. 01:24 i havve learned 01:24 i am a hipster 01:28 Jillips y u die? 01:29 Hell, why has everyone died? 01:29 because i died inside 01:29 so i'm just staring at my alptti 01:29 latpit 01:29 jesus 01:30 laPTIT 01:30 XD 01:31 Josh pe em 01:38 what has thirteen teeth and holds back a monster 01:39 uh 01:39 my zipper 01:39 o H 01:39 (snipars) 01:39 NO FOX 01:39 sERA 01:39 U H 01:39 * Chaotic Chrome stabs fox 01:39 (snipars) (snipars) (snipars) 01:40 I feel like you should all know that I have the largest smile on my face right now 01:40 fACK YOU (kapa) 01:40 kAPPA 01:40 you can't fack me 01:40 that's illegal 01:40 i'm taken 01:40 oh 01:40 still tho 01:41 wHY U STILL MEH joke 01:41 because i'm a hoe 01:41 ok 01:41 * Chaotic Chrome uses sera on my garden 01:41 dun werk 01:41 i'm a broken hoe 01:41 i dont' work 01:42 * Chaotic Chrome throws teh hoe next to the..non broke ones 01:42 well your a speecial wone 12:56 bn m,./ 12:56 I didn't get a PM 12:56 12:57 Fuck. 01:05 long dick stylr 01:05 Sup, Josh. 01:05 ay 01:20 * Jillips Entertainment hugs Jaz 01:21 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade hugs back. 01:24 i havve learned 01:24 i am a hipster 01:28 Jillips y u die? 01:29 Hell, why has everyone died? 01:29 because i died inside 01:29 so i'm just staring at my alptti 01:29 latpit 01:29 jesus 01:30 laPTIT 01:30 XD 01:31 Josh pe em 01:38 what has thirteen teeth and holds back a monster 01:39 uh 01:39 my zipper 01:39 o H 01:39 (snipars) 01:39 NO FOX 01:39 sERA 01:39 U H 01:39 * Chaotic Chrome stabs fox 01:39 (snipars) (snipars) (snipars) 01:40 I feel like you should all know that I have the largest smile on my face right now 01:40 fACK YOU (kapa) 01:40 kAPPA 01:40 you can't fack me 01:40 that's illegal 01:40 i'm taken 01:40 oh 01:40 still tho 01:41 wHY U STILL MEH joke 01:41 because i'm a hoe 01:41 ok 01:41 * Chaotic Chrome uses sera on my garden 01:41 dun werk 01:41 i'm a broken hoe 01:41 i dont' work 01:42 * Chaotic Chrome throws teh hoe next to the..non broke ones 01:42 well your a speecial wone 02:08 >Assblast 02:08 gsddfg wat 02:09 live 02:15 ASSBLAST WAS ON 02:15 NOOO 02:15 Aw man 02:15 I wish he was still here 02:15 Ethan ;-; 02:15 brb 02:17 am backk 02:26 MIKE 02:26 JAZ 02:26 sKY 01:37 jg 01:49 Gj. 01:58 Peeeople. 02:00 eyy 02:02 So. 02:02 I have two jobs now. 02:03 I'm gonna be making pizza. 02:03 Like a bawws. 02:03 >Bawws 02:05 THERE IS FANFICTION OF BJOO AND HANSOL ON WATTPAD 02:08 Sno 02:08 SNo 02:08 get off da oor 02:09 >oor 02:09 floor** 02:09 snoWW 02:09 SNo 02:47 everyone went rip 02:47 iiiin thee armss of thee angeelll 02:47 fly awaaaayyy 02:52 RIIIP. 03:01 me and jason are talking about steak 03:01 bbecause we're killing a bunch of livestock on MC 03:13 im blowing about everyone's personal vehicles 03:13 * Chaotic Chrome throws my money in teh air 03:13 TAKE MY MONEY 03:16 this is how i feel when i have to pay for their shit vehicles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=546Kp06J-Qo 03:24 * Jillips Entertainment waits patiently for Sky 03:41 OF ALL ACCOUNTS. 03:41 I'm trying to not laugh. 03:41 I WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU BE ONE THE LAG 03:41 * Jillips Entertainment dies 03:41 >one 03:41 Because this is the one I use at school now. 03:41 * Jillips Entertainment ded 03:41 What's so wrong with Jaz using that account anyway? 03:42 'Cause. It's mainly used. To screw with me. 03:42 o h (cory) 03:42 Not that kind of screw. 03:42 oh 03:42 <.< 03:43 tfw you smack snow on accident 03:43 dead in the fucking f a c e 03:43 Wh a t? 03:43 * Jillips Entertainment waits for Alex to live 03:44 oiw w 03:44 ow ww 03:44 oww we 03:44 iwe woiww w 03:44 m y fa c'r 03:44 Who Smacked you sno? 03:44 Jillips. 03:44 I'm on a break. 03:44 Oh. Shoot. 03:44 User blog:SketchNebula/Serious Break Now 03:44 Sketc h smacked sno. 03:44 there 03:44 HaRD 03:44 the ne i hur t m y eknene 03:44 he el;le p 03:44 he lep 03:48 snow 03:48 h u h 03:48 tell sketch i need their charger next class 03:49 kay 03:49 ASH PM 03:50 brb class chanegeveg 03:55 hhh 03:55 Was doing good. 03:55 What's wrong Viktor? 03:55 Are you okay? 03:55 Oh hi Sky. 03:55 Here, I'll let Haze explain. 03:55 YO hAze 03:56 * MotherRussiaTerezi AFKs 03:56 I ain't explaining anything. 03:56 rekt 03:56 What? 03:56 Uh-huh, whatever. 03:56 ... 03:57 Because I'm not gonna get ratted out. 03:57 Sky pm. 03:57 She won't tell you. 03:58 Hey aleec 03:58 Viktor, stop. 03:58 Ohai Alice 03:58 Holy hell, did I come in during drama? When Sketch even asked for no drama to be started? 03:58 n O 03:58 Yep. 03:58 Yup. Welcome to Wikia chat services. 03:58 wait 03:59 i read that wro ng 03:59 Disappointed. 03:59 Highly. 03:59 gotta love drama 03:59 Go ahead and ban me again since I started more shit. 03:59 Viktor. 03:59 viktor pls 03:59 Oh for the love of God. 03:59 STop or I will ban you. 03:59 >T 03:59 Just saying. 03:59 Read that as :v. 03:59 You're causing more shit by saying that. 03:59 i readi t as >:T 03:59 What ever. 03:59 >readi t 03:59 read it* 03:59 Attitude much? 03:59 And lose the attitude. 03:59 Do you want to test me? 04:00 Alice pls. 04:00 let the test begin 04:00 Alice, chill please. 04:00 kjn atylin 04:00 JA YLIn 04:00 j AYLI N 04:00 j AYLin 04:00 j ay li n 04:01 this chat is evil and a sin 04:01 true 04:01 like you 04:02 da mn 04:02 rek t 04:02 woe i know im evil but im not a sin 04:02 Nah, I'm the Sin-Lord. 04:02 pf f f 04:02 Not really, that would be 04:03 * HyperSnowpoxia drumrolls 04:03 ASH 04:03 I growled pretty lowly. 04:03 true tho 04:03 Interesting. 04:03 im a dirty sin 04:03 ye 04:03 ma n 04:03 Yes, Ash is the Sin Lord. 04:03 snow pm 04:03 * HyperSnowpoxia throws ash in a trash can 04:03 which Snow 04:03 your home 04:04 That's the trashcan. 04:04 Alice. 04:04 Shush 04:04 Feel free to visit anytime. (skelenny) 04:04 i made me phone stand up 04:04 >?me 04:04 FU KC 04:04 im going to start saying "like your mom" after every sentence i say 04:05 o h m g 04:05 OK 04:05 we have to go to the library 04:05 we shALL BE BACK 04:05 LATER 04:05 * HyperSnowpoxia looks around 04:05 Behave. 04:05 true like your mom 04:05 >makes no sense jaylin 04:08 * Jillips Entertainment tosses Sky back to da PMMM 04:08 no PMs allowed >:O 04:09 :c 04:11 Cas 04:11 nvm 04:11 WHO WANTS 04:11 MAH DECK 04:11 ... 04:11 n o 04:11 * Jillips Entertainment steals the deck of Bicycle cards 04:12 * HyperSnowpoxia runs around 04:12 I'm gonna play some Solitaire. 04:12 soMEONE TALK TO MEH 04:12 But. 04:12 We've barely. 04:12 Talked before. 04:12 * SnowLightPhantom talks to Snow. 04:12 So I dun know what to talk about. 04:12 * Arca Asami talks to snow 04:13 yey 04:14 This is really weird. 04:14 wot 04:14 Seeing 'Snow' around but they're not talking to me. 04:14 XD 04:14 shsh 04:14 cus 04:14 aLEE CEE 04:14 yu be alice 04:14 Aleecee~ 04:14 ' ' why do oyu feel abandoned' ' ' ' ' ' 04:15 Oh my God. 04:15 Where is that even from? 04:15 me 04:15 and mai stupidity 04:16 Can I just say that Sketch got me addicted to KPOP now? 04:16 h ANJ OO 04:17 like your mom 04:17 j AYlin 04:17 Aaah, HanJoo is a yes 04:17 wat 04:17 dicks are a yes 04:17 But I also ship Hano. 04:18 Or...? 04:18 like your mom 04:18 I don't know what else it's called 04:18 jaylin pls 04:18 like your mom 04:18 However, it's Yano X Hansol. 04:19 kinky 04:19 But HanJoo is OTP. 04:19 Mari! 04:19 wh A 04:19 mari 04:19 qdwjegn 04:20 THAR PI NG SC A R E D,EM 04:20 a shsd 04:20 XD 04:20 No, but 04:20 Mari 04:20 SQHJ 04:20 st ah p 04:20 Who do you ship? (cory) 04:20 Yo mama and mai dick 04:20 ........... like your mom 04:20 (lenny) 04:20 My mama is dead though. :[ 04:20 Jaylin, dots pls 04:20 * Arca Asami grabs Jaylin 04:20 * Arca Asami shakes him 04:20 oh 04:20 im so r s so rry 04:20 I M SO SORRY 04:20 oh 04:21 IM SO SORRY HOLY SHIT 04:21 Shhh. 04:21 al i ce 04:21 It's fien. 04:21 I'm over it and all. 04:21 ;-; 04:21 al ic e 04:21 noo 04:21 No, it's FIEN. 04:21 * Arca Asami hugs Alice 04:21 AH 04:21 * SnowLightPhantom hugs 04:21 shshshsh 04:22 im not specifically talking to just SnowLightPhantom but im sorry for talking about anybody's mom i will stop saying that 04:22 Bruh, it's fIEN. 04:22 lel 04:23 k 04:24 y did evey one stop chatting 04:25 I don't know. XD 04:25 my internet died 04:25 lets have a funeral for ur internet 04:26 * SnowLightPhantom plays sad violin. 04:26 * Arca Asami readies coffin 04:27 Why-fi 04:27 StEPMOTHER PLZ. 04:27 lol im so glad ur internet is dead cause i hated ur internet 04:27 I don't want f00d, I not hungry. 04:27 :O 04:27 how dare 04:27 A m o f f e n d 04:28 mur 04:28 im having a stroke 04:29 what kind of stroke? (lenny) 04:29 both 04:29 The hell. 04:29 THE HELL. 04:30 heat stroke and heart stroke 04:30 oh 04:30 why not have 04:30 a dick stroke (lenny) 04:30 a s h 04:31 Ash plz. 04:31 really a dick stroke its pronounced cock stroke 04:31 We all know you want Satan to stroke your dick. 04:31 pl s 04:31 you mean 04:31 ELLIOT 04:31 ELLIOT 04:31 WHO IS THIS ELLIOT YOU SPEAK OF. 04:31 satan 04:31 no 04:31 elliot 04:31 is 04:32 It's very creepily close to my middle name. 04:32 Actually, it may or may not be my middle name at all. 04:32 it pronounced sal-teen 04:32 I'm scared. 04:32 Ash plz. 04:32 not satan 04:32 Haze, I'll talk to you on UTRP... 04:33 A'ight. 04:33 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs and sits 04:33 staleeen 04:33 HyperSnowpoxia wat r u sitting on 04:35 dis dick 04:36 like your mom 04:38 mur im so bored 04:38 Hello 04:39 hi 04:39 I'd like to apologize for yesterday 04:40 wat did u do 04:40 Ah, it's alright Droid. 04:40 Long story jay 04:41 im listening 04:41 just pm me 04:41 the story 04:42 Stepmom is annoying me. 04:42 She's telling me to get off and shit. 04:42 So yeah, I'll go now. 04:42 I'll try to get on later. =u= 04:44 see ya aleec 04:45 Droid i pm u already 04:47 hNNNNNG 04:47 tAKE MY MONEY INSURANCE 04:48 * DroidUnit774 takes the money and runs 04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WCFUGCOLLU 04:49 wOW 04:50 Hi rebun 04:50 Hey 04:51 Moni pm 04:58 ah!! 04:59 I just said, "ey b0ss, can i habe, extra credit pls?" to my teacher. 05:00 That's all I'm here for. Now, it's lunch time. 05:15 I gtg now 05:15 Bye 05:40 * Jillips Entertainment dies 05:42 * Chaotic Chrome kicks jillips 05:43 Jicks Killips* 05:43 lel no 06:00 j E SUS ST R E ak 06:01 Holy crap it's someone OTHER than Jen in that streak. 06:06 Hi 06:37 Im mad at myself. 06:38 oh 06:38 hi 06:38 Hm. 06:39 Alice pm. 06:39 rip. 06:40 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs 06:40 The depression. Lovely. I just love it. 06:40 hi every body, my name is jaylin and welcome to sketch universe 06:40 head ass 06:41 ja y lin pls 06:42 y does every one i know in this chat put spaces between my name after i comment 06:42 It's a typing style. 06:43 You use it to show being shocked/laughing/freaking out/ hearing a dirty joke/etc.. 06:43 * MotherRussiaTerezi goes to WattPad to publish story 06:43 o h 06:50 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs 06:51 ill be back, not like anyone cares 07:18 am back 07:18 Warner Bros. 07:18 Well 07:18 How to revive Chat 07:18 Let Rebun talk to himself 07:18 "Anything you can do, I can do better" 07:18 HA! 07:19 "I can do anything better than you!" 07:19 No you can't 07:19 "Yes I can" 07:19 No you can't! 07:19 "Yes I can, Yes I can, YES I CAAAAA-" 07:19 * Rebun 2 gets shot 07:22 n ot that so ng 07:22 R eb un n o 07:22 PIEMATIONS, YEEEAAAH 07:22 Everything you can be 07:22 I can be greater 07:22 Sooner or later I'm greater than you 07:22 "No you're not" 07:22 Yes I am 07:22 "No you're not" 07:22 YES I AM 07:22 "NO YOU'RE NOT" 07:23 n o 07:23 r e bUN 07:23 I can get a partridge 07:23 S t AH p 07:23 With a single cartridge 07:23 "I Can get a sparrow, with a single arrow" 07:23 I can live 07:23 On bread 07:23 And cheese 07:23 "Only on that?" 07:23 Yep 07:23 "So can a rat" 07:23 FUCK 07:23 Okay now I'm done 07:28 Okay 07:28 Now I'll read Rebun 2's Last Will 07:28 i can not beli eve 07:28 you ju st 07:28 r eb u nwh y 07:28 To Snow, who always freaks out 07:29 h uh 07:29 To Snow, I leave 07:29 A boot to the head 07:29 * Rebun123 throws a boot to Snow's head 07:29 * HyperSnowpoxia dies 07:30 Ah 07:30 But still 07:30 You are a good friend 07:30 You have really liked the fact that I have Anthropology 07:30 And since I no longer need it.. 07:30 I bequeath 07:30 Another boot to the head 07:31 * Rebun123 throws another boot to Snow's head 07:31 Oh god 07:31 >Finds a video in recommended 07:31 >Anything Edgey can do a Thief can do better 07:32 WHATT 07:34 I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker 07:34 "I can drink it quicker, AND get even sicker" 08:15 hi this is mary friend !!!!!! 08:37 what the fuck 08:38 Cinn Th e la g 07:31 * Rebun123 throws another boot to Snow's head 07:31 Oh god 07:31 >Finds a video in recommended 07:31 >Anything Edgey can do a Thief can do better 07:32 WHATT 07:34 I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker 07:34 "I can drink it quicker, AND get even sicker" 08:15 hi this is mary friend !!!!!! 08:37 what the fuck 08:38 Cinn Th e la g 09:18 I will wait for Si tah. 09:18 Even if it'll be an hour. 10:16 Snow. 10:16 pi ng 10:16 hi 10:24 tfw your computer dies 10:31 jILLFISH I'M ALIVE 10:31 * Jillips Entertainment hugs Si tah 10:31 * Foxdini hugs back 10:46 'ello Yuki-chan and the one named Josh 10:47 lel 10:53 say Yuki s̶ᴇ̶ɴ̶ᴘ̶ᴀ̶ɪ̶ Chan, got a skoop? i just made a new one 11:04 yes 11:04 kaine 11:04 add????? 11:04 yes 11:04 what's your username 11:04 * HyperSnowpoxia watches chat hueing 11:05 hue 11:07 lmao 11:07 i made so much edits on this one page alone 11:07 http://rwby-wiki-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Izumi 11:07 * HyperSnowpoxia shoves yuki at kaine and resumes her post, hueing 11:07 hue 11:07 hue 11:08 hue hue 11:09 * Kaineborg tries so hard not to make dirty jokes 11:10 kaine 11:10 how dare 11:10 dirty jokes are life 11:11 ok prepare for the overload 11:11 * Kaineborg holds in breath 11:11 * HyperSnowpoxia braces 11:11 * Kaineborg pushes Sno into PM 11:11 oH GO D 11:11 * HyperSnowpoxia waits for pm 11:13 do you want them to be all at once or in short bursts 11:13 i dont care 11:13 jUS T 11:13 DO IT 11:13 (shia) 2016 03 09